markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodson-Todman Productions/Logo
Closing Logos "In Association with Mark Goodson" 1949-1956 STM21.png|Stop the Music - 1955 "A Mark Goodson - Bill Todman Production" 1946-1982 GW430.jpg|What's My Line? (1950) Image:CL1.jpg|What's My Line? - 1950 Image:CL2.jpg|What's My Line? - Late 1950 Image:CL3.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1951 MGBT_INTM_51.jpg|It's News to Me - 1951 Image:CL4.jpg|Rate Your Mate - 1951 (pilot) MGBT_TFTM_'52_Pilot.jpg|Two for the Money - 1952 (pilot) MGBT-WTA.jpg|Winner Take All Image:CL5.jpg|Winner Take All - 1952 MGBT_BTC'52.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1952 Image:CL6.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1952 Image:CL7.jpg|It's News to Me - 1952 Image:CL8.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1952 Image:CL9.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1952 Image:CL10.jpg|What's My Line? - 1952 Image:CL11.jpg|What's My Line? - 1953 Image:CL12.jpg|Judge for Yourself - 1954 Image:CL13.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1954 MGBT_TFTM.jpg|Two for the Money - 1954 Image:CL14.jpg|What's Going On? - 1954 Image:CL15.jpg|Make the Connection - 1955 MGBT-MTC.jpg|Make the Connection - 1955 Image:CL16.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1955 Image:CL17.jpg|The Name's the Same - 1955 Image:CL18.jpg|Two for the Money - 1955 Image:CL19.jpg|What's My Line? - 1955 MGBT_Play_for_Keeps.jpg|Play For Keeps! - 1955 (pilot) Image:CL20.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956 Image:CL21.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956 Image:CL22.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1956-1957 Image:CL23.jpg|Choose Up Sides - 1956 Image:CL24.jpg|Nothing But the Truth - 1956 (pilot) Image:CL25.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1957 Image:CL27.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1957 Image:CL28.jpg|Two for the Money - 1957 Image:CL26.jpg|The Price is Right - 1957 Image:CL29.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1958 Image:CL30.jpg|Play Your Hunch - 1959 Image:CL31.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1959 Image:CL32.jpg|What's My Line? - 1959 Image:CL33.jpg|Philip Marlowe - 1959 Image:CL34.jpg|The Rebel - 1959 Image:CL35.jpg|The Rebel - 1959 Image:CL36.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1960 Image:CL37.jpg|The Price is Right - 1960 Image:CL39.jpg|The Price is Right - 1961 MGBT_TPIR.jpg|The Price is Right - 1961 Image:MGBT.png|Las Vegas Beat - 1961 Image:CL38.jpg|Number Please - 1961 MGBT SW!! 1960 Test Pilot.jpg|Say When!! - 1960 (test episode) Image:SayWhen.png|Say When!! - 1961 Image:CL40.jpg|The Match Game - 1962 Image:CL42.jpg|Play Your Hunch - 1962 Image:CL43.jpg|The Price is Right - 1962 Image:CL41.jpg|Password - 1962 Image:CL44.jpg|What's My Line? - 1963 Image:CL46.jpg|Get the Message - 1964 MGBT GTM.jpg|Get the Message - 1964 MGBT-GTM-Rare.jpg|Get the Message - 1964 Image:CL47.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1964 Image:CL45.jpg|Password - 1964 MGBT-ML.jpg|Missing Links - 1964 Image:CL49.jpg|Branded - 1965 Image:CL48.jpg|The Price is Right - 1965 Image:RBVMGBT.png|Ride Beyond Vengeance - 1966 (movie) Image:CL50.jpg|Password - 1966 MGBTP_TTTT_Evening_Finale.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1967 (Evening Finale) Image:CL51.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1967 Image:CL52.jpg|What's My Line? - 1968 Image:CL53.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1969 Image:CL54.jpg|He Said, She Said - 1969 Image:CL55.jpg|The Don Rickles Show - 1969 MGBT_HSSS_Color.jpg|He Said, She Said - 1970 Image:CL56.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1971 Image:CL57.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1972 Image:CL58.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1972 81dd7ee91d2b0a2e4ea28cc86679ae24.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1973 Image:CL59.jpg|The Price is Right - 1972 Pricedown'72.png|The Price is Right - 1972 Image:CL60.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1972 Image:CL61.jpg|Concentration - 1973 Image:MGBTConcentration1974.jpg|Concentration - 1974 MGBT C'73.jpg|Concentration - 1977 MG-BT_Concentration.jpg|Concentration - 1978 Image:CL63.jpg|Match Game - 1973 Pilot A MG Pilot B.jpg|Match Game - 1973 Pilot B Image:CL62.jpg|Match Game - 1973 MGBT MG.jpg|Match Game - 1974/1975 Image:CL64.jpg|Now You See It - 1974 MGBT-Tattletales'74.jpg|Tattletales - 1974 (premiere) Image:CL65.jpg|Tattletales - 1974 Image:CL66.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1974 Image:CL67.jpg|What's My Line? - 1974 Image:CL68.jpg|All-Star Password - 1975 Image:CL69.jpg|Password - 1975 Image:CL70.jpg|Showoffs - 1975 Image:CL71.jpg|Showoffs - 1975 apr74-01.jpg|The Price is Right - 1974 Image:CL72.jpg|The Price is Right - 1975 TPIR'75.png|The Price is Right - 1975 TPIR_MG'75_James.jpg|The Price is Right - 1975 (James) Image:CL73.jpg|The Price is Right - 1975-1984 Feud_'75_pilot.png|Family Feud - 1975 (pilot) Image:CL74.jpg|What's My Line? at 25 - 1975 (special) MGBT_MG'75.jpg|Match Game - 1975 MG_DD'76_Premiere.jpg|Double Dare - 1976 (Premiere) Image:CL75.jpg|Double Dare - 1976 Image:CL76.jpg|Family Feud - 1976 MGBT_FF.jpg|Family Feud - 1976 MGBT-IGAS76.jpg|I've Got a Secret - 1976 Image:CL77.jpg|Double Dare - 1977 Image:CL78.jpg|Family Feud - 1977 Feud_MGBT.png|Family Feud - 1977 FF77 (2).png|Family Feud - 1977 Image:CL79.jpg|Match Game - 1977 MGBT1977.png|The Better Sex - 1977 (pilot) MGBT-TBS.jpg|The Better Sex Image:CL80.jpg|The Better Sex - 1977 Image:CL81.jpg|Family Feud - 1978 FF.png|Family Feud - 1978 Image:CL82.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1978 MGBT-CSP1.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (pilot #1) MGBT-CSP.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (pilot #2) MGBT_CS.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (premiere) Image:CL85.jpg|Card Sharks - 1978 (series) MGBT_CS'81.jpg|Card Sharks - 1981 Image:CL87.jpg|Match Game - 1979 Image:CL83.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1979 (pilot) MGBT-BTC'79a.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1979 (series) Image:CL84.jpg|Beat the Clock - 1979 (series) Image:CL86.jpg|Family Feud - 1979 GT-Match Game 1980.jpg|Match Game MGBT-MG.jpg|Match Game Image:CL88.jpg|Mindreaders - 1979 Image:CL89.jpg|Password Plus - 1979 WaWVi1BaGrv8wQSrq5Hj5g57886.jpg|Puzzlers - 1980 (pilot) Image:CL90.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 Image:CL91.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 Image:CL92.jpg|Blockbusters - 1980 MGPP_Cullen.jpg|Password Plus - 1980 Image:CL93.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1980 Image:CL94.jpg|That's My Line - 1980 a4299107404332a7c11c2dc4ef5c8667.jpg|Family Feud - 1981 Image:CL95.jpg|The Price is Right - 1981 Image:CL96.jpg|Password Plus - 1982 mMf0mSQRlOgQjOqwPrRFdQ41475.jpg|Tattletales - 1982 cppilotcredits1.JPG|Child's Play - 1982 (pilot) MGBT_TT.jpg|Tattletales - 1983 "A Mark Goodson Television Production" 1982-2007 O0sl6y52CAO3GRWhpi6m3g224910.jpg|Come Back to the 5 and Dime, Jimmy Dean, Jimmy Dean - 1982 (Flim) Image:CL103.jpg|Tattletales - 1982 Image:CL97.jpg|Child's Play - 1982 Child's Play - 1983.png|Child's Play - 1983 Image:CL99.jpg|Star Words - 1983 (pilot) Image:CL98.jpg|Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour - 1983 Image:CL101.jpg|Match Game Hollywood Squares Hour - 1984 MGTV_FF'83.jpg|Family Feud - 1983 MGP_BL'83_Pilot.jpg|Body Language - 1983 (pilot) Image:CL100.jpg|Body Language - 1984 Image:CL102.jpg|Super Password - 1984 MGP_SP'85.jpg|Super Password - 1985 MGTV-SP'89.jpg|Super Password - 1989 (finale) Image:CL105.jpg|TV's Funniest Game Show Moments - 1984 (special) MGTV-FF84.jpg|Family Feud - 1984 MGTT_'84_Pilot.jpg|Trivia Trap - 1984 (pilot) tt_goodson.jpg |Trivia Trap - 1985 ttorange.png|Trivia Trap - 1985 Image:CL104.jpg|Trivia Trap - 1985 Image:CL106.jpg|Family Feud - 1985 Image:CL107.jpg|Concentration - 1985 (pilot) C'85 MGP.jpg|Cocentration - 1985 (Pilot#2) NYSI '85 pilot.png|Now You See It - 1985 (pilot) Image:CL108.jpg|Card Sharks - 1986 MG_CS'86_Rafferty.jpg|Card Sharks - 1986 (Rafferty) Image:CL109.jpg|Card Sharks - 1986 MGPOAR.png|On a Roll - 1986 (pilot) MGTV_TPIR'86_Special.jpg|The Price is Right - 1986 Image:CL110.jpg|Blockbusters - 1987 MGTV-BB87.jpg|Blockbusters - (Alternate Background 1987) MG_CC'87_TS.jpg|Classic Concentration - (1987 Test Show) Image:CL111.jpg|Classic Concentration - 1987 Markgoodson.jpg|Classic Concentration - (Alternate Background 1987) Image:CL112.jpg|The Price is Right - 1987 Image:CL113.jpg|Card Sharks - 1988 MGTV-FFRayCombsPilot.jpg|Family Feud - 1987 (pilot) Image:CL114.jpg|Family Feud - 1988 wpJ67FAX9Erwx-KufCHwXQ77631.jpg|Family Feud - 1988 Image:CL115.jpg|Family Feud - 1989 Image:CL116.jpg|Now You See It - 1989 MGP_TKO_1989.jpg|TKO - 1989 (pilot) MGTV-MG90pilot.jpg|Match Game('90) - 1989 (pilot) Image:CL117.jpg|Match Game - 1990 Image:CL118.jpg|Match Game - 1990 MGP_BT.jpg|Body Talk - 1990 (pilot) Image:CL119.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 1990 Mark_Goodson_Production_MG'91_Finale.jpg|Match Game - (1991 Finale) MGP_FFC1992.jpg|Family Feud Challenge - 1992 (pilot) MG_FFC.jpg|Family Feud Challenge - 1992 zfC9RdPd1P3Y-4B5bkamEg27822.jpg|Family Feud - (Opyrland) 1993 Image:CL128.jpg|Match Game - 1998 Image:CL121.jpg|Family Feud - 1994 nkXxGHUbHfngOH78Yw-8oA58729.jpg|Family Feud - 1994 FEUD'94.png|Family Feud - 1994 Image:CL122.jpg|The (New) Price is Right - 1994 MGCT1994.png|Cash Tornado - 1994 (pilot) Image:CL123.jpg|Illinois Instant Riches - 1994 Image:CL124.jpg|Illinois Instant Riches - 1994 Image:CL125.jpg|The Price is Right - 1995 Image:CL126.jpg|Bonus Bonanza - 1995 Image:CL127.jpg|Flamingo Fortune - 1995 MG1998.jpg|Match Game - (1998 pitchfilm) mgwin10b.JPG|Match Game - 1998 MGP_MG'98.jpg|Match Game - 1998 Image:CL129.jpg|Family Feud - 1999 Image:CL132.jpg|Family Feud - 2002 Image:CL130.jpg|To Tell the Truth - 2000 Image:CL131.jpg|Card Sharks - 2001 mg_zps46eb50d2.jpg|The Price is Right - 2000s MGP_TPIR_30th_Anniversary.jpg|The Price is Right - 2002 Image:CL133.jpg|The Price is Right - 2004 Image:CL134.jpg|The Price is Right - 2007 Company Logos A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production A_Mark_Goodson_Bill_Todman_Production.png G-T_Yellow_Asterkis.png G-T_White_Asteriks.png G-T_Alternate.png 10s7ltj.jpg mgbtblue.gif mgbt.gif credits2.png Image:GoodsonTodman.jpg A Mark Goodson Production MGP.png markgoodsonproductionsl.png Image:Mgprod.jpg 2ywthsl.png MG_w/_black_background.png MGP_FBL.jpg MG1990.png|Charles Nelson Reilly wearing a sweater with the Mark Goodson logo - 1990 Mark Goodson Production Glass Window.jpg Image:MGTPlogo1.jpg Mark Goodson Doorway.jpg All-American Television All-American/Mark Goodson Productions (1996) All American Mark Goodson Production.jpg SNL Parody Logos A Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production Charades (2006) MGBT-Charades_SNL.jpg A Mark Goodson Production Family Feud (1994) MGTV-FFSNL'94.jpg Category:Images Category:Goodson-Todman